I'M A BELIEVER
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Wade no estaba celoso, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Y Si acaso le disparaba a Johnny-imbécil-Storm en la pierna no seria su culpa, después de todo los accidentes ocurren. Spideypool One-Shot


¡OMFG Spideypool *w*!

Es difícil no amarlos, por no decir que estoy algo obsesionada con la pareja (¿ .Espero que disfruten de ese one-shot y recuerden que sigo siendo algo nueva con la pareja

Ok, ni Spiderman o Deadpool me pertenece bla, bla, bla, no gano dinero con esto y bueno, todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **Spiderman(PeterParker)xDeadpool(WadeWilson)** , luego no digan que no lo advertí.

 **I'M A BELIEVER** (Smash mouth)

Determinar el momento exacto en que esta historia empieza es difícil para Wade Wilson, las líneas de tiempo cambiaban tanto, que desde hace mucho que dejo de prestar atención. La única razón por la que quería saber cuándo todo empezó a irse al diablo, era porque Spiderman estaba involucrado.

Se había dado cuenta muy tarde de la desaparición del héroe, pero no dudo en remover el bajo mundo del crimen, hasta que luego de dos semanas consiguió información confiable. Infiltrarse en el edificio que estaba cerca del muelle no fue particularmente difícil, Deadpool era sigiloso cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué….?

Fue lo primero que dijo Spidey luego de encontrarlo amarrado a una mesa metálica. Había estado recibiendo choques eléctricos, si acaso el equipo le decía algo, y Deadpool conocía muy bien los implementos de tortura cuando los veía. El pobre muchacho saltó sobresaltado por el toque.

—Shhh, está bien baby boy, soy yo, todo está bien —aseguró el mercenario mientras quitaba las correas para liberarlo.

—¿Wade? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Aparentemente los hijos de puta querían información de otros héroes, nombres, debilidades y cualquier cosa que consideraban útil. Decir que Spiderman no dijo nada no sólo era obvio, sino que hizo a Wade sonreír mientras intentó no pensar demasiado en su estado. El traje estaba rasgado y la máscara medio puesta, pero siendo honesto, nadie que hubiera visto su rostro sobrevivió.

—Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de mí bebe —dijo al cárgalo con un brazo bajo las piernas y otro contra la espalda— .Cierra los ojos, todo estará bien. Te llevare con los Avengers, ellos te curaran.

Había cuerpos por todas partes que no estaban en su mejor estado, así que era mejor no sobresaltarlo.

—Gracias —murmuró Spiderman medio inconsciente.

—Cuando quieras.

Nada de esto era particularmente interesante, Deadpool más que nadie sabe que una patrulla podía volverse un verdadero infierno, pero a partir de ese momento empezaron las señales. Al principio fueron pequeños hechos, que aumentaron hasta que fue imposible ignorarlos.

 **La primera señal** ocurrió un par de meses luego del incidente, Wade había eliminado cualquier rastro de la banda y sus integrantes, pero después tuvo un trabajo en el extranjero que lo mantuvo lejos de New York. Lo primero que hizo al volver, fue buscar a su héroe favorito.

—¡Baby boy! —cantó cuando lo encontró en una terraza.

Sin pesar saltó con la intención de abrazarlo. El mercenario siempre había sido una persona táctil, aun cuando eso le había acarreado un par de golpes en el pasado.

—¡Kya! —exclamó Spidey por el par de brazos que lo envolvieron sorpresivamente desde atrás.

—" _Kya"_ —repitió Amarilla.

—" _ **Lindo"**_ —pensaron todos en su cabeza.

Encontrarlo distraído era inusual, pero Wade sólo pudo sonreír divertido por el muchacho que se erizó como un gato. Ahora tenía su espalda contra su pecho, mientras ese cálido cuerpo se amoldo contra el suyo.

—¡Deadpool! —se quejó al mirarlo de lado y sujetar los brazos que lo envolvían.

—Hey Spidey —saludo tras apretarlo un poco más cerca— ¿Qué haces?

—E-estoy patrullando —dijo mientras forcejeaba para soltarse, pero el mercenario no cedía su agarre, en realidad parecía divertido por sus intentos de fuga.

Eso terminó por exasperarlo, porque Spiderman se soltó con un golpe, que hizo que Wade se estrellara contra la pared más cercana. Aun cuando había sido pateado, sólo pudo reírse.

Las cosas parecían normales entre ambos, así que no le presto demasiada atención. **La segunda señal** por otro lado, fue mucho más difícil de ignorar. Ocurrió durante una invasión, por lo que se encontró entre los Avenger y por alguna razón, Johnny Storm. Al principio Deadpool ignoró a la Antorcha Humana, lo había visto un par de veces en el pasado, pero lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño fue verlo junto a Spidey. En una invasión debería ser profesional, no estarse riendo de lo que sea que Spiderman decía.

—" _¿Qué tipo de invasión es esta?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

—" **Parecen vampiros"**

—" _Yo diría que son zombies"_

—Son Zompiros —concluyó Wade al dispararle a algunos. No los mato, pero si los dejó lo suficientemente heridos como para que no volvieran a levantarse.

—" _¿Qué pasa con cabeza de cerillo?"_ —preguntó Amarilla con fastidio— _"¿En serio le está coqueteando a Spidey en plena invasión?"_

—" **Que poco profesional"** —apoyó Blanca— **"Aun para Johnny-imbécil-Storm"**

—Cállense, intento pensar —regañó Deadpool.

—Nadie está hablando contigo —dijo Spiderman luego de saltar sobre unos enemigos— .A no ser que hables el idioma de los bots.

—¿Son bots? —divagó el mercenario algo distraído, pero sin dejar de disparar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado— .Eso explica porque les sale chispas.

—¿Qué creías que eran? —intervino Johnny una vez voló cerca.

—Cualquier cosa, menos zompiros.

Spidey se rio, pero el otro héroe lo miró sin saber que responder. A Wade no le importó, porque tenía la atención del muchacho, así que eso estaba bien. O lo estuvo hasta que Wade disparó y accidentalmente rozó el brazo de Spiderman. No le estaba apuntando a él, sino a uno de los zompiros que venía corriendo a una velocidad descomunal, con la intención de saltarle al héroe por la espalda. En el campo de batalla suelen ocurrir accidentes, pero su sentido arácnido debió de haberle advertido que tenía que apartarse.

Confundido, el mercenario observó sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Apenas Spidey sujetó su brazo Johnny se enojó tanto, que pulverizo todo lo que estuvo cerca. A Deadpool no le interesó la invasión, los Avenger, ni el perfecto circulo de fuego que los protegió, porque se acercó a Spidey.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al verlo de arriba abajo, en busca de algo que justificara el descuido.

—Perfecto —respondió algo molesto. Apenas y lo había rozado, pero cuando empezó a sangrar tuvo que hacer presión.

—" _ **¡Esta sangrando!"**_ —señalaron las cajas al unísono. Sin dudar, Wade guardo sus armas y sacó una venda de uno de sus estuches.

—" _Había olvidado que las teníamos"_ —dijo Amarilla— " _¿Hace cuánto que las tenemos?"_

—" **Desde que acepto que le gustaba Spidey"** —dijo Blanca.

—Shhh —regañó Wade por lo bajo.

Incluso tuvo que carraspear y gruñir un insulto. Las cajas no dejaban de burlarse y recordarle que la única razón por la que un inmortal tenía implementos médicos, era para usarlos en otra persona. Alguien que no muere no suele tener mucho interés en su vida, o en su defecto, en la vida de otra persona. Excepto obviamente, si esa vida es la de Spiderman.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —preguntó Johnny una vez aterrizó a su lado.

—No es nada, fue mi culpa —dijo Spidey al rodar los ojos, mientras su brazo era vendado.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No importa Johnny, pfff, ¿no me digas que estas preocupado por mí?

Eso pareció poner algo de orden, porque si acaso la Antorcha Humana notó que algo raro sucedía con su amigo, lo ignoró cuando se cruzó de brazos en un gesto medio insolente.

—Ya quisieras —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que hacían desmayar a sus fans— .Quizás estás haciendo todo esto para llamar mi atención. No me sorprendería ¿sabes?

—Qué bueno que el ego no se te ha subido a la cabeza —dijo Spiderman.

—" **¿Están saliendo?"** —tanteó Blanca en confusión.

—Sólo digo lo obvio cariño —sonrió Johnny. Ni bien Deadpool hubo terminado de vendarlo, colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo jaló cerca— .No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¿Por qué somos amigos? —preguntó antes de resoplar de manera dramática.

—" _Están saliendo"_ —aseguró Amarilla.

—Porque me amas —cantó Storm.

—No —dijo Spidey— .Estoy seguro que no es por eso.

—Están saliendo —concordó Wade antes de siquiera pensarlo bien, o darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde ambos héroes lo miraron como si acabara de salirle otra cabeza. Era una escena medio irreal, tras la espalda los demás intentaban limpiar lo que quedaba de los bots, por lo que había cuerpos y partes metálicas que no estaban necesariamente unidas a un cuerpo. El primero en reaccionar fue Spiderman que empezó a reírse; no pareció darse cuenta de la manera como Johnny se sonrojó.

Sólo con eso el mercenario afiló la mirada.

—" _ **Enemigo"**_ —dijeron todos en su cabeza.

—¿P-por qué piensas eso? —dijo Spidey con trabajo, por la risa.

—Hey —se quejó Johnny una vez empujó a su amigo— .No seas idiota, ¿Qué tiene de malo salir conmigo?

Que Spidey no dejara de reír, relajó a Wade. Al parecer la idea era muy descabellada como para siquiera ser considerada, pero Johnny no se lo tomó muy bien. Empezó una discusión donde fingió estar ofendido, aunque eso no cambio su percepción, Storm era peligroso, no debía olvidarlo.

A Deadpool le gustaría decir que ese fue el final del asunto, pero las siguientes señales fueron más evidentes, porque Spiderman paso de tener reflejos asombrosos a volverse torpe a su alrededor.

¿Estaba enfermo?

—" **Tal vez está enojado"** —tanteó Blanca— **"Después de todo le disparaste… otra vez"**

—Hacía años que no lo hacía —se defendió Wade— .No porque fuera tiempo de hacerlo. Además, si hay algo que le molestara lo hubiera dicho.

—" _Spidey te está evitando"_ —dijo Amarilla para apoyar a la otra caja— _"Si eso no significa que está enojado, no sé qué lo es"_

Molesto, el mercenario gruñó una maldición. Hacía semanas que no veía al héroe, así que no podía decir que no lo estaba evitando, el problema es que se debatía entre dos teorías, la primera no era agradable para su autoestima o su salud emocional, pero la segunda estrujaba su corazón con algo muy parecido al miedo, ¿y si estaba muriendo?

Su mente intentó recrear la vez que lo salvó de la banda, en un intento por ver si acaso le habían hecho algo además de torturarlo. Honestamente no podía recordar nada, pero si acaso Spidey estaba muriendo Wade…bueno, siendo sincero no sabía que iba a hacer, pero sentía que lo poco que le quedaba de cordura iba a desaparecer.

Spiderman tenían un tipo de control que nunca creyó que alguien pudiera tener sobre él, principalmente porque el muchacho ni siquiera lo intentaba, pero lo hacía sentir tan…y él era tan… ¡Arhg! Demonios.

Confrontar las cosas no siempre era uno de sus fuertes, pero Spidey suele ser la excepción en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, con la araña en ninguna parte para ser encontrada, Deadpool se encontró buscándolo por toda la cuidad; fue con sus aliados y sus enemigos por igual, pero algunos no se lo tomaron bien.

—" **Eso explica porque estamos atrapado"** —dijo Blanca.

—" _¿Exactamente en que estábamos atrapado?"_ —preguntó Amarilla, para que Deadpool mirara por primera vez donde estaba.

Hacia no mucho que había despertado. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido rodeado por lo que podría ser un mini-ejército, que lo puso a "dormir" con una lluvia de balas. Esas son las consecuencias de molestar a los chicos malos, pero no es como si importara demasiado; morir se había vuelto tan habitual, que no pensaba demasiado en ello.

Distraído, miró donde estaba. Todo estaba muy oscuro, así que uso las manos para palpar ese espacio rectangular.

—¿Un ataúd? —divagó Wade— ¿Acaso fui secuestrado por una banda de los 70st?

Eso sólo lo detendría parcialmente, pero no para siempre, nunca es para siempre. Considerando lo mucho que sabía sobre la muerte, podría afirmar que tenía un par de minutos antes que el aire se acabara. Morir asfixiado no es de sus favoritos.

—No debí dormir mucho tiempo —aseguró— .No pudiera haber cavado muy profundo.

—" _A no ser que tuvieran todo listo"_ —divagó Amarilla, mientras el mercenario tocó la caja en un intento por determinar si podía escapar.

—Los malos no cavan tumbas sólo porque si—señaló Deadpool tras rodar los ojos— .No es como si dijeran: _"Hey, ¿saben que sería bueno? Cavemos un par de tumbas. Nunca se sabe cuándo serán útiles"_

—Hmmm ¿Wade?

…notar que no estaba solo no fue particularmente extraño, pero Deadpool no iba a mentir, sólo se dio cuenta que tenía alguien encima cuando sintió el movimiento. Lo curioso es que la voz se le hizo conocida.

—¿Spidey? —preguntó mientras el otro comenzó a despertar.

—¿Wade? —repitió al apoyarse en los codos, quizás en busca de algo de distancia o de no aplastarlo. Aunque él era tan liviano, que no le importaba recargar todo su peso.

—Si —dijo el mercenario— ¿Estas bien?

Se oía un poco perdido, así que Deadpool alzó las manos y las colocó en su cadera. Apenas lo tocó se quedó quieto; ese no era el uniforme de Spiderman. Lo que sentía era un par de vaqueros, por lo que subió ligeramente las manos para sentir una camiseta suela.

—¿Sweetums? —llamó esta vez con duda.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el héroe un poco más lúcido. Cuando se dio cuenta que un par de extremidades subieron su cintura y se infiltraron bajo la camisa, terminó por sobresaltarse— ¡¿Qué demonios Wade?!

Antes de poder decir algo más, el mercenario le apretó el trasero, por lo que saltó en su puesto. En la defensa de Wade, necesitaba estar seguro que se trataba de Spiderman, tocarlo fue solamente por un propósito puramente científico, no había nada sugerente en la manera como sus manos se amoldaron a ese perfecto trasero, o el cuerpo que se pegó al suyo en un inútil intento por alejarse.

A cambio Spidey golpeó su pecho. Fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para que Wade se riera, hasta que lo escuchó quejarse.

—¿Estas herido?

—La cabeza me está matando —admitió el muchacho al apoyar la frente en su pecho— .Ay, eso duele.

Se quejó, cuándo Deadpool se quitó uno de sus guantes para examinarlo. Apenas sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, Spidey saltó y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo.

—Wow, lo siento —dijo Wade— .Seré gentil, quédate quieto.

Él no le estaba prestando atención, comenzó a moverse y a balbucear por lo bajo. Parecía buscar algo, pero si seguía moviéndose iban a tener un vergonzoso momento.

—Baby boy, sera mejor que te quedes quieto —dijo al sujetar su cadera con fuerza. A Spidey no le importó, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Considerar una contusión o un trauma no estaba de más, pero al final lo escuchó resoplar dramáticamente, mientras golpeó la frente contra su pecho como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Durante un largo instante nadie volvió a moverse, pero Wade no pudo evitar la boba sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Spiderman tenía los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y considerando el poco espacio, prácticamente se estaba abrazando.

—" **¿No estaba herido?"** —le recordó Blanca.

—Oh si —dijo Wade, antes de tocar con cuidado su cabeza.

Lo habían golpeado rudo, había sangre que volvió su cabello pegajoso y todavía sangraba. Probablemente eso explicaba su errático comportamiento.

—¿Todo bien bebe? —preguntó por el silencio y su inactividad.

—No tengo mi mascara —se quejó con voz amortiguada, por tener el rostro en su pecho.

—Me di cuenta —sonrió Wade— .Alza un poco la cadera, necesito llegar a mi cinturón.

—Hmm.

Sonaba resignado, quizás incluso algo cansado y no es como si pudiera culparlo, Spiderman era muy reservado con su identidad secreta.

Sin saber que más hacer, Wade sujetó su cadera para alzarla mientras el otro acomodo las piernas entre las suyas, en busca de una posición más cómoda. Distraerse fue fácil, el mercenario sentía perfectamente el cálido y delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo, y lo fácil que era moverlo a su conveniencia. Eso no debía ser tan interesante como era, pero Deadpool tuvo un momento difícil al buscar las vendas y no perderse en el casual roce de su cadera o esas largas y bonitas piernas que se movieron sólo un poco.

—¿Cómo es que últimamente te veo con vendas? —preguntó Spidey al quejarse, cuando el otro empezó a vendarlo— .Nunca has sido cuidadoso con tus heridas… ¡Ay!

—Lo siento —dijo Wade— ¿Quién dice que una venda es sólo para una herida? No te imaginas los usos que tienen.

—No sé si quiero saber.

—" _Nunca las hemos usado para otra cosa"_ —le recordó Amarilla.

—" **Las traemos para él"** —dijo Blanca— **"Aunque preferiría que no las usara"**

La verdad es que el muchacho no debería ponerlo en este estado tan incierto, donde Wade se sentía sofocado por verlo herido. Afortunadamente esta vez no era tan grave. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, porque en este trabajo Spiderman iba a salir lastimado cada cierto tiempo. Él era un buen superhéroe, de los mejores si debía decirlo, no sólo era hábil sino amable y gracioso.

—¿Cómo te atraparon? —preguntó Wade para ignorar la voz que le repetía que sus reflejos no eran tan asombroso últimamente.

—No tengo mi traje, no podía sólo golpearlos.

—Básicamente te dejaste atrapar —resopló.

—Básicamente —concordó Spidey— .No imagine que fueran tan agresivos.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos, además de en un ataúd? —dijo Deadpool una vez terminó de vendar su cabeza— .Mi memoria esta algo difusa.

—Tú memoria siempre lo está.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía imaginar la sonrisa entre sus palabras. Fue tonto y estúpido, pero hizo que esa boba sonrisa volviera a curvar sus labios, mas, apenas Spidey apoyó todo su peso en su cuerpo, todo se sintió extrañamente cómodo. Wade era bueno en ignora la presencia de la muerte, así que iba a tomar lo que tenía.

—Vi que te llevaba una banda de Hell's Kitchen, así que los seguí y me atraparon —resumió el héroe— .No me sorprendería si Daredevil aparecieran, no fuiste precisamente sutil.

—Tu historia no está mal —comentó Deadpool sin interés— .Pero le falta algo de emoción, intriga y romance, pero no drama, de hecho podemos omitirlo, tenemos demasiado.

—Cállate, mis historias son geniales, pero me golpearon la cabeza.

—Excusas, excusas —cantó Wade al colocar las manos en su cadera. Al otro no pareció importarle, así que las dejó ahí y se maravilló por la calidez que comenzó a expandirse por todas partes.

—¿Qué te hizo la banda?

—Nada.

—¿Por qué los atacaste?

—Técnicamente no los ataqué, sólo quería hablar, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

—Qué raro, me pregunto porque será —ironizó Spiderman con una sonrisa— ¿De qué querías hablar?

Él no era tonto, pareció darse cuenta que estaba evitando el tema y eso despertó su curiosidad. Deadpool debía saberlo, porque ambos se parecían mucho en ese sentido, de hecho si lo pensaba, se parecían en muchas cosas pero no iba a entrar en detalles.

—¿Estas enfermo? —soltó Wade de la nada.

No iba a preguntarle si lo estaba evitando, porque debía priorizar.

—" _Además tampoco queremos saber"_ —dijo Amarilla y el mercenario lo odio un poco por tener razón.

—" **Odia el mensaje, no al mensajero"** —dijo Blanca.

—Los odio igual.

—¿Hm? —preguntó Spidey.

—Nada.

—Está bien —divagó el héroe— ¿Por qué crees que estoy enfermo?

—Tus reflejos no son como antes ¡¿Te estas muriendo?! —preguntó en un tono agudo que hizo reír al otro.

Algo tan sencillo lo relajó un poco, incluso sentir la vibración en sus costillas consiguió que sonriera sin razón aparente.

—Nadie está muriendo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esta situación. Si Johnyy no llega a tiempo lo matare —resopló Spidey.

—Wow, despacio sweetums, rebobinemos ¿Qué tiene que ver Storm en todo esto?

No estaba celoso.

—" **Seguro que no"** —se burló Blanca.

—" _Storm es un idiota"_ —refunfuñó Amarilla.

—Estaba hablando con él cuando me atacaron.

Bueno, eso al menos explicaría porque estaba tan tranquilo, pero no hacía que Wade se sintiera mejor. Eso significaba que el cerillo y Spidey se conocían fuera de los trajes, y por alguna razón terminó apretando la mandíbula.

—Idiota.

—¿Sigues hablando conmigo? —preguntó Spiderman, por la manera como el mayor sujetó con fuerza su cadera.

—No, y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no has respondido mi pregunta —señaló Deadpool al resoplar de manera dramática, fingiéndose dolido— .Y yo que pensé que nuestra relación había avanzado.

Hubo un breve silencio después de eso, muy pequeño como para ser notado, pero para Wade fue tan evidente como si lo hubiera gritado. Por eso comenzó a reírse, en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué decirme —sonrió antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura— .Mientras estés bien, todo está bien.

Aun cuando quería sonar casual, hubo un deje de seriedad que lo hizo sentir expuesto como rara vez sucedía. Spidey no peleó por espacio ni dijo nada, sólo apoyó la frente en su pecho y respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo —suspiró— .Pero no te rías.

—Me siento ofendido de alguna manera —bromeó Wade.

—Estoy siendo serio, concéntrate —sonrió Spiderman.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo?

—Eres imposible —se rio sin poderlo evitar.

—Tú si me conoces —sonrió Deadpool— Entonces, ¿Qué pasa baby boy?

—Uh…esto puede sonar…peculiar —divagó antes de moverse un poco, probablemente incomodo por lo que estaba a punto de decir— .Mi sentido arácnido no funciona en todo el mundo.

—No pensé que fuera selectivo —reconoció Deadpool sin saber a donde quería llegar— .Nunca te vi teniendo problemas antes.

—No funciona con personas en las que confió. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Esta vez fue el turno de Wade de guardar silencio, mientras su mente recreo los sucesos extraños que involucraban al muchacho. Pero aunque las conexiones estaban ahí, todavía no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Wade?

—Creo que me dio una aneurisma —dijo el mercenario— ¿Podrías repetirlo sweetums? Porque me pareció escuchar que confías en mí.

El cuerpo que tenía encima se tensó, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de decir algo, el ataúd se movió violentamente, como si el lugar que lo contenía hubiera explotado. Automáticamente Wade envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Spiderman.

Ni bien la tapa salió volando, ya tenía su arma en la mano. No le sorprendía mucho tenerlas, todos sabían ( _en el bajo mundo)_ que quien se las quitara, iba a recibir una visita tarde o temprano. Pero nada de eso importó, porque se concentró en la luz que lo cegó un instante y el brazo erguido que no titubeó ni siquiera cuando distinguió a la Mole del otro lado.

—Baja eso antes que te hagas daño —dijo la enorme criatura.

—Cualquiera se asusta al verte Ben —sonrió Johnny una vez se acercó para ayudar a Spidey a levantarse.

Wade no sabía si tenía permitido verlo, así que cerró los ojos y salió con torpeza del ataúd. Casi se cae, así que opto por mirar al suelo.

¿Sería mejor dispararse o sacarse los ojos?

—Así que este es el amigo que necesitaba de tu ayuda.

La voz de Sue Storm se hizo presente y pronto Reed Richards se unió. Ahora Deadpool distinguió 5 pares de zapatos, que lo hicieron sentir tan ansioso que con el arma todavía empuñada, empezó a dar suaves golpecitos contra la pierna.

—Necesita atención médica Johnny —señaló Reed.

—Sí, me lo llevare de inmediato.

—Podrías quedarte quieto, me estas poniendo nervioso — le dijo Ben a Wade, mientras todos comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que seguramente era la salida— .Lamento que tuvieras que pasar tanto tiempo con este lunático. Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

—No estuvo tan mal —aseguró Spidey— .Deadpool me ayudo a vendar mi cabeza, así que está bien. Gracias por cierto.

—Cuando quieras baby boy —sonrió Wade todavía sin mirar a nadie. El suelo de repente pasó a ser la cosa más interesante del universo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cuello? —preguntó la Mole.

—Me lo rompí.

—No podrías caminar —dijo Reed sin creer lo que decía— .O vivir si el daño fuera grave.

—Usted es el Doc, doc —dijo Wade.

—Nos vamos —insistió Johnny para que su familia dejara de seguirlos.

—Espera, no nos has dicho tu nombre —sonrió Sue— .Johnny nos llamó diciendo que era una emergencia, me gustaría conocer al chico que hace que mi hermanito salga corriendo.

—¡Sue! —se quejó Johnny mientras su hermana se rio divertida, por el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lamento eso, no pensé que fuera a traerlos a todos —dijo Spidey apenado antes de mirar a su amigo, en busca de ayuda para sacarlo de esta situación tan incómoda.

—Estas siendo ridícula Sue, nos vamos.

Los 4 Fantásticos no se involucran en problemas de pandillas, seguramente tendrían que salvar una galaxia o algo por el estilo, pero por el intercambio, Wade supo que sólo la Antorcha Humana conocía su identidad. De reojo, vio como Spidey se removió en su puesto, al cambiar el peso de su cuerpo en el otro pie.

—¿Entonces cual es tú nombre? —insistió Sue sin entender porque era un problema tan grande.

—Peter Parker —respondió luego de tomar aire.

Fue igual que morirse, Wade se quedó en blanco antes de alzar la mirada como si alguien lo hubiera jalado. El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero su mente se quedó callada como nunca antes había hecho.

El cabello de Peter Parker era castaño, pero estaba desordenado por la venda que cubría parte de su cabeza. También tenía ropa ancha, que ocultaba un delgado y atlético cuerpo, y expresivos ojos de cachorro que hicieron saltar su corazón. Era casi injusto.

De fondo, Sue estaba interrogando a Peter, mientras Ben se burlaba sobre algo que hizo sonrojar a Johnny. Pero la idea de que él se lo llevara lejos, hizo que Deadpool apretara los puños.

—" _ **¡Detenlo!"**_ —gritaron las cajas cuando Johnny se cansó y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter, para finalmente sacarlo del lugar.

Sin necesidad de nada más y con una velocidad sobrenatural, Wade empujó a la Antorcha Humana. Luego colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peter y lo jaló de manera posesiva.

—Con permiso, lo necesito un momento —dijo Deadpool.

Apenas tocó a Peter, los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, pero ante de darles la oportunidad de reaccionar apropiadamente, el mercenario activó su cinturón. La imagen cambio, un segundo después estaba en su apartamento.

Sin soltarlo, le apuntó a Peter directamente a la cabeza. Él lo miró sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño. Quizás su sentido arácnido no funcionaba, pero igual lo golpeó para saltar a la pared más cercana.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —reclamó el mercenario— ¡No puedes estar gritando tu nombre así! ¡Es peligroso!

El muchacho arrugó las cejas en confusión.

—Creí que querías que fuéramos amigos —divagó Peter inseguro, antes de encáralo con una fiera actitud, muy propia de su personalidad— ¿Sabes qué? Olvidado, fue mi culpa.

Mientras hablaba se bajó de la pared. Sonaba molesto y algo dolido, por lo que Wade sintió una presión en el pecho. Era una sensación devastadora, incluso las cajas le gritaron que lo detuviera cuando lo vio ir hacia la puerta.

—¡Claro que quiero que seamos amigos! —exclamó al sujetar su muñeca con fuerza.

—" _Queremos más"_ —aseguró Amarilla.

—" **Mucho más"** —apoyó Blanca— **"Lo queremos todo"**

—Tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo —dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido, antes de soltarse bruscamente.

—Yo sólo…yo… —titubeó Wade al guardar su arma y alzar las manos en modo conciliador— .No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tras enarcar una ceja. No se oía tan enojado como antes, pero si un poco precavido. Incluso parecía indeciso en irse o quedarse.

—No entiendo nada. Tu eres… —empezó sin saber que decir— ¿Esto es real?

Fue brusco al acunar su rostro y girarlo de un lado a otro, como si creyera que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro. La idea de estar atrapado en una alucinación, lo hizo experimentar una angustia poco conocida. Sería un juego retorcido y Wade estaba cansado de tener esperanzas que luego iban a ser destrozadas.

—Si es real —aseguró Spidey con dificultad, por tener las mejillas apretadas.

—Es tan injusto —murmuró Deadpool.

—" _ **No sólo es sexy, es lindo como el infierno"**_ —repetían las cajas. Hablaban tanto, que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—¿Es una trampa? —insistió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter al soltarse— ¡No!

—¿Una prueba?

—¡¿Qué tipo de prueba seria?! —reclamó confundido y medio exasperado— .Yo soy el que está perdiendo algo aquí. Sólo olvidado ¿quieres? Te veré luego.

Algo parecido al pánico lo invadió. No le sorprendía que estuviera enojado, Spidey le había revelado su identidad y a cambio Wade lo amenazó. Él podría matarlo y no había manera que el héroe pudiera evitarlo.

—" _ **¡Detenlo!"**_ —gritaron de nuevo las cajas, más que alarmadas.

Spiderman había desparecido casi 1 mes desde que se dio cuenta que su sentido arácnido dejó de funcionar en el mercenario, quizás ahora que fue sincero se dio cuenta de su error y esta vez definitivamente lo iba a evitar. La mente de Wade lo llevó más lejos, hasta el punto en que pensó que no iba a volverlo a ver jamás.

—¡Mataría por ti! —dijo Deadpool de la nada, cuando Peter finalmente llegó a la puerta.

Confundido, el muchacho giró con la mano en la perilla.

—¿Qué? —dijo— .No quiero eso, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—" _Que romántico"_ —ironizó Amarilla— _"Ahora arroja un cadáver a sus pies y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano"_

—¡Shhh! —dijo Wade medio enojado, porque esto era importante y necesitaba concentrarse.

Cuando Spidey empezó a abrir la puerta, disparó hacia el techo. Al menos tuvo toda su atención, aun cuando él lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hablo enserio, mataría por ti —insistió Wade.

—Yo no…

—No importa quién sea —interrumpió Deadpool al acercarse lentamente— .Puede ser un delincuente, un asesino, un líder político, al presidente, el Papa, los Hombres-X, los Avengers, los…

—No quiero nada de eso —repitió Peter con el ceño fruncido— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—También puede ser un banco, o…

—Wade —regañó.

—Haría lo que sea. Lo que me pidieras —dijo una vez se detuvo al frente, con un marcado espacio entre ambos— ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Durante un momento Peter lo miró como si intentara descifrar lo que sucedía. No podía estar del todo seguro, en especial porque apenas Wade se acercó su primera reacción fue retrocede. Sin darse cuenta, su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Spidey mientras el otro apoyó una mano junto a su cabeza y se inclinó un poco— .Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero vas a tener que usar más palabras, quizás algunos sinónimos o de plano un dibujo, no me sentiría ofendido, de hecho suena como una gran idea ¿tienes papel?

Peter Parker tenía un asesino mundialmente conocido bajo su dominio, pero aunque las palabras estaban ahí, Wade no era una persona fácil de leer. Así que mientras balbuceaba, el mercenario reparo en las cejas arrugadas en confusión, la nariz perfilada, los mechones desordenados y los finos labios que Peter lamió por sentirse incómodo.

—" _ **Lindo"**_

Esta era una de las pocas cosas en las que su mente se ponía de acuerdo, así que sin pesar lo abrazó con fuerza. Spidey se erizó como un gato asustado. Estaba tenso, pero no se soltó, así que Wade escondió el rostro en su cuello y se maravilló con la calidez de su cuerpo. El héroe confiaba en él y por primera vez en su vida, deseó con desesperación que esto no fuera una alucinación.

—No te vayas —pidió al jalarlo más cerca. Tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro en la espalda.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero Peter lo escuchó. Indeciso se quedó quieto, hasta que rodó los ojos y respondió el abrazo con lentitud.

—¿A dónde iría? —preguntó— .Evidentemente estoy atascado contigo.

—Por supuesto que lo estas —sonrió Wade. Sin dudar lo jaló hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos.

Ese delgado y perfecto cuerpo se amoldo al suyo con facilidad, aunque Peter colocó las manos en sus hombros para intentar ganar algo de espacio. Él podía soltarse si quería, antes lo había golpeado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero que no lo hiciera logró que Wade sonriera. Peter Parker era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

—Estas actuando más raro de lo normal, ¿debería preocuparme? —preguntó Spidey aun mientras intentaba soltarse.

—" **Esta preocupado por nosotros"** —señaló Blanca.

—" _Awww"_ —suspiro Amarilla— " _Podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas contigo"_

—Podríamos —apoyó Deadpool al irse un poco hacia atrás para poder verlo.

—¿Podrías qué? —dijo Peter mientras el otro alzó su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz— ¿Wade que está…?

De todas las cosas raras que Deadpool ha hecho alrededor de Spiderman, esta se llevó el premio gordo, porque sólo se inclinó y selló sus labios con un beso. La sorpresa fue tan grande, que la primera reacción de Peter fue alejarse aunque no hubiera espacio. Encerrado entre la pared y Wade, se erizó debido a la cuidadosa caricia sobre sus labios. Pero cuando mordió su labio inferior, Spidey se quejó, además fue inevitable no temblar por la lengua que delineó sus labios.

El mercenario no necesitó ningún otro incentivo para adentrarse en su boca, sólo presionó un poco y el otro entreabrió los labios para dejarlo entrar; por eso fue el turno de Deadpool de erizarse cuando ambas lenguas se entrelazaron.

El pequeño gemido que escapó de los labios del héroe, hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza. Necesitaba más de ese llamativo calor que se estaba acumulando lentamente y traía promesas de algo grande. La idea de marcar a Spidey lo hizo jadear, mientras un placer perverso lo invadió.

Esta vez Deadpool acaricio su boca casi con fiereza y colocó una mano en su nunca, para obligarlo a tirar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. En algún momento todo empezó a sentirse cómodo, caliente y tan mojado, que Wade lamió sus labios mientras lo atrajo tan cerca como pudo. De esa manera, la espalda de Peter se curvó en un precioso ángulo que lo obligó a morderlo quizás demasiado fuerte. Él lo hacía sentir casi mareado y por un vago instante pensó que podía quemarse vivo.

Mas, apenas Spidey sintió la sutil presión en su entrepierna, empezó a subir por la pared para ganar algo de espacio. Todavía se estaban besando, pero Wade no lo dejó ir muy lejos, así que el otro terminó con las piernas semi-flexionadas a cada lado de su cadera. La presión hizo que Spidey lo empujara un poco, hasta que hubo un sonido húmedo y obsceno que rompió el beso. Algo de saliva resbaló por sus labios, pero cuando se miraron, surgió un momento en el que parecía como si ya no hubiera nada que ocultar.

Con la respiración inestable, Deadpool se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su rostro sonrojado. Peter tenía los ojos entreabiertos, los labios separados para ayudarse a respirar y un precioso rubor en las mejillas. Su cabello también se encontraba desordenado y esa caliente mirada lo hizo gemir.

Sin pensarlo, Wade se lamió los labios mientras su mirada se oscureció, quería enloquecerlo hasta el punto en que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, quería oír su nombre ser coreado por los delgados labios, romperlo con placer y volverlo a armar, y marcar toda su piel mientras escuchaba como ese jadeante muchacho le rogaba porque lo tomara.

Peter parecía algo avergonzado, pero cuando se mordió los labios el mercenario siguió el movimiento. Pensar era difícil cuando lo tocaba o cuando lo miraba, en especial ahora. Wade no sólo perdió las palabras al ver a Spidey, sino que algo en su interior se sacudió con tanta fuerza, que no supo qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo. Lo único que supo, fue que al subir por el interior de sus muslos, Peter finalmente lo golpeó.

Por eso, el mercenario se fue hacia atrás y rompió una mesita que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que Spidey era igual a un gato asustado, un sexy gato que estaba contra la pared con el rostro sonrojado y la ropa arrugada.

Él se veía mortificado, Wade podía jurar que extrañaba su máscara para poder esconderse tras ella. Pero lo más importante, es que el héroe le permitió tocarlo y hasta ahora no se había ido, así que iba a tomarlo como una buena señal. La emoción que estaba experimentando era tan fuerte, que presa de la euforia, empezó a reírse.

—A veces me asombra que un cuerpo tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza —comentó Deadpool con una genuina expresión.

—Púdrete Wade, esto no es una broma.

Se oía enojado y aunque Deadpool no entendía realmente porque, no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse contra él antes que Peter saliera por la ventana. Por eso ambos terminaron forcejeando en el suelo, donde el héroe esta vez empezó a usar toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Spidey espera! —reclamó Wade. No quería lastimarlo, pero no dudo en colocarse encima y usar todo el peso de su cuerpo para que no escapara. Claro que atrapar sus manos fue difícil, Spiderman de hecho casi le rompe la mandíbula— .¡Esto no es una broma, estoy siendo muy serio!

—¡Vete al diablo! —dijo Peter al forcejear. El mercenario estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba quedarse tranquilo.

—¡Yo no…! ¡Ay, quédate quieto! —reclamó una vez pudo tomar su mano libre. Sin dudar coloco amabas arriba de su cabeza y lo encaro— ¡Esto no es una broma!

Desconfiado el héroe dejó de moverse.

—" **Él te revelo su identidad"** —le recordó Blanca.

—" _Fuiste un imbécil por amenazarlo"_ —dijo Amarilla.

Tal vez Wade no había hecho las cosas como se debían, pero apenas las cajas comenzaron a discutir, se encontró envuelto en un interminable círculo de insultos que no lo dejaba pensar.

—¡Cállense! —gritó enojado.

A cambio Peter se asustó. Fue un reflejo intentar soltarse, pero Wade apretó sus muñecas con tanta fuerza, que seguramente le dejaría marcas.

—¡Tú me gustas! —dijo exasperado y más molesto que otra cosa, por lo que Peter se encogió un poco en su puesto— ¡No sólo me gustas! Demonios, estoy enamorado de ti ¡¿Comprendes eso?!

Aunque prácticamente estaba gritado, Peter abrió y cerró los labios sin nada que decir, también se había sonrojado, pero su silencio le hizo ver a Wade lo que acababa de hacer.

—Maldición —se quejó al agachar la mirada y apoyarla en su pecho.

—Uh…bueno, eso fue inesperado —señaló Spidey.

—¿Quién se está burlando ahora? —bufó Deadpool sin mirarlo.

Cuando Spiderman empezó a reírse, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar duro. Mentalmente intentó prepararse para el rechazo, aunque si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que no había malicia o desprecio en su voz, en realidad sonaba casi contento y notablemente aliviado.

—Amigo, no tengo mi mascara creo que estamos en la misma posición.

—" _ **¿Qué?"**_ —dijeron las cajas en confusión.

—¿Qué? —repitió Deadpool. Automáticamente alzó la mirada y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter en broma y con una leve sonrisa.

—Repite lo que dijiste —pidió Wade algo exaltado.

—¿Qué dije? —divagó en fingido desentendimiento.

—No juegues con esto bebe, es importante —dijo— ¿Estoy alucinando?

—Tks.

Esta vez Peter chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. No quería volver a tocar ese tema, así que frunció el ceño con un bonito rubor en las mejillas. Definitivamente como un gato, pero ahora que el corazón de Wade saltó sin control, esperó tan paciente como le fue humanamente posible.

—¿No te basta con saber mi identidad? —preguntó Peter— Porque básicamente son las mismas palabras.

—Así que… ¿Estás enamorado de mí? —tanteó Deadpool mientras lo vio removerse un poco incómodo.

—Quizás —murmuró.

No iba a dejarlo ir nunca.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió con un gesto predador que erizó al menor. Peter conocía lo suficiente al mercenario para saber que estaba en "peligro" de alguna manera, así que quiso soltarse.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme de todas las decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí —dijo dramáticamente.

—No es cierto, tú me amas, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo —cantó Wade por lo que Spidey comenzó a reírse y aprovechando ese breve momento de distracción, el héroe le hizo una llave y se colocó encima— .Eso fue mucho más sexy de lo que debería —reconoció cuando fue su turno de quedar boca arriba con el otro encima.

No había sido gentil, pero no importó mucho, porque tenía un par de perfectas piernas a cada lado de su cadera y a Peter que rodó los ojos, todavía con la sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Spidey mientras se sentó en los talones, para permitir que el otro se apoyara en los codos.

—Pareces de 16 —concedió Deadpool— .Y eso está mal en muchos niveles ¿sabes cuantos años llevó fantaseando contigo?

—No estoy seguro de querer saber —dijo Peter sin que el rubor abandonara su rostro— .Pero si necesitas saberlo, tengo 19.

—No me hace sentir mejor.

—Es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas —sentencio todavía en broma, por lo que Wade empezó a reírse.

—Oh baby boy, de haber sabido que esa era una poción, hubiera dicho algo antes.

—No me sorprende, siempre tienes algo que decir —comentó Spidey, mientras el mercenario se sentó bien y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura— .Ya que estas tan preocupado por mi edad, vamos a practicar la abstinencia hasta que cumpla 21.

—Hablando de sexo antes de la primera cita, tú si me entiendes sweetums.

El héroe le regaló una sonrisa algo tímida, por lo que Wade supo que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con él.

—¡Johnny! —exclamó Peter de repente.

A cambio Deadpool frunció el ceño y puede que lo sujetara un poco más fuerte. Peter incluso tuvo que forcejear para soltarse, sin darse cuenta del fastidio ajeno.

—" _Deberíamos dispararle a Storm"_ —sugirió Amarilla— _"En una pierna y podemos decir que fue un accidente"_

—" **Él no necesita caminar, puede volar"**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Wade.

Casi no lo suelta, por lo que el adolecente tropezó un poco antes de poder asomarse por la ventana. El cielo se había teñido ligeramente de rojo, aunque fue la primera vez que el mercenario lo notó.

—¡¿Tienes un teléfono?! —pregunto Peter con prisa, mientras el otro se incorporó.

—Quizás —divagó Wade— .Debe estar en alguna parte.

Mientras Spidey removía entre el desorden, Deadpool se asomó por la ventana. El ligero tono carmín en el cielo, se debía a un mensaje de fuego que decía: **"¿Dónde estás Spidey?"**

—" _ **¡El descaro!"**_ —se quejaron las cajas y Deadpool concordó con ellas.

—La familia de Johnny debe estar buscándome —dijo Spidey sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me secuestraste —respondió antes de lanzar unos cojines al aire y resoplar— ¿No tienes un celular de repuesto o algo?

—Lo siento bebe —dijo— .Pero estoy seguro que tengo un teléfono por… ¡Aja!

Exclamó al recoger el aparato del suelo. Wade se había estrellado en la mesita, por lo que había terminado bajo las partes.

—¡Genial! —dijo Peter.

Que se supiera el número de Storm de memoria, lo irritó más de lo que hubiera pensado.

—La familia de Johnny no sabe quién soy —dijo Peter mientras esperaba que respondiera su amigo— .Si un mercenario se lleva a un "civil" por supuesto que va a causar problemas.

—Pero Petey-Pie —se quejó Deadpool al abrazarlo por la espalda— .No lo hice para causarte problemas.

—Shhh… ¡Hey cerillo! —saludo Peter.

Del otro lado se escuchó un gran escándalo. Wade rodó los ojos, mientras hizo un puchero antes de apoyar el mentón en el hombro de Spidey. Él no le estaba prestando atención, pero el mercenario se había pegado como una garrapata. Pronto se dio cuenta que podía apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo y Peter podría aguantarlo; fue un pensamiento, que hizo que una sonrisa cazadora curvara sus labios.

—" _ **Spidey siente lo mismo"**_ —dijeron las cajas.

—Si lo hace —murmuró con una sonrisa más suave, antes de envolverlo en un gentil abrazo, donde escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro— .Mío.

El héroe seguía ocupando intentando calmar a Johnny, para que dejara de gritar. A Wade no le importó, porque sin pensar lamió su nuca.

—¡Waaa! —exclamó Peter tan alterado, que casi suelta el teléfono— ¡Wade! —regañó.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó en fingido desentendimiento, mientras dejaba suaves besitos a un lado del cuello.

—" _¿Peter? ¿Está todo bien?"_ —preguntó Johnny al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Perfecto!

Aunque intentó mantenerse sereno, de todas maneras le dio un golpecito en las cosquillas a Wade, para que se quedara quieto. Deadpool lo ignoró por el momento y metió una mano dentro de su camisa. Era apenas un roce con las yemas de los dedos, porque no quería asustarlo, pero se maravilló con los músculos que se tensaron a su paso.

La alegría que estaba sintiendo era aterradora, así que envolvió su cuerpo de manera posesiva, como si el muchacho fuera a desaparecer. Claro que en vez de pellizcarse para ver si era un sueño, trazó un húmedo camino por su cuello y lo mordió. Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca que duraría, aun con su poder de curación.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Peter. Esta vez lo pateo— ¡Te llamó luego!

Antes que Johnny pudiera decir algo colgó. Luego sólo giró para ver a Wade que se había estrellado contra una pared, que terminó agrietándose con el impacto. Tal vez se le pasó la mano. Con duda, Peter se llevó una mano al cuello, donde lo había mordido y resopló ruidosamente.

Deadpool había caído boca abajo, pero se estaba riendo, así que Peter se acercó hasta que se puso de cuclillas frente a él.

—Te gusta jugar rudo —señaló Wade divertido— .Debí suponerlo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que Peter hubiera visto, así que se encontró devolviendo el gesto.

—Wade —llamó antes que empezara a divagar.

—¿Si baby-boy?...

Muy pocas veces Wade se ha quedado sin palabras, pero cuando Spidey le dio un beso en la frente se quedó en blanco. Fue algo sencillo, pero tan dulce, que sintió como si el muchacho le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—Te veo luego, tengo que ver a Johnny, su familia no descansara hasta que les demos una prueba de vida —dijo mientras se puso de pie.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó el mercenario.

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo nos veremos? —insistió apenas Peter llegó a la ventana, esta vez dispuesto a bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Claro que Peter sólo pudo parpadear en confusión, ¿honestamente le estaba preguntando cuando iban a verse? Por un momento pensó que iba a empezar a acosarlo, o algo igual de perturbador.

—Uh… ¿Mañana está bien?

—¡Seguro! —sonrió emocionado.

—Genial —dijo Spidey— .Te veo en la noche donde siempre.

Un último beso, dio por terminado el asunto. Apenas Peter bajo las escaleras, se perdió entre las personas. Pronto anochecería, pero antes de darse cuenta, Wade pasó un par de horas mirando la nada.

—" _¿Qué acaba de suceder?"_ —preguntó Amarilla.

—" **¿Una alucinación?"** —tanteó Blanca— **"No sería la primera vez"**

—No —dijo Wade sin dejar de sonreír— .Esta vez es real.

—" _Si es real, ¿Por qué no lo estamos siguiendo?"_ —dijo Amarilla.

—No se puede empezar una relación siendo un acosador —repuso el mercenario, al alejarse finalmente de la ventana.

—" _ **Aja"**_ —ironizaron las cajas.

—Soy un caballero —prosiguió sin importarle lo que las cajas dijeran— .Y un caballero le da a su novio una ventaja de cortesía, antes de acosarlo.

Eso tenía más sentido.

Mientras organizaba su equipo, recordó que necesitaba un nuevo celular. Incluso podría comprarle uno a Spidey, así tendría una excusa para verlo otra vez.

—Al diablo la sutileza, voy a verlo.

Ese de todas maneras no era su estilo y seamos honestos, Spidey probablemente estaba preparado para esto. Lo más increíble es que a pesar del montón de defectos que Wade W. Wilson tenia, Peter todavía lo había escogido a él. Ni siquiera podía sentirse amenazado por el cretino de Storm.

—" **Tuvimos que haber hecho algo bien"** —dijo Blanca.

Emocionado, salió del apartamento. Tal vez en los periódicos de mañana se mencione que vieron a Deadpool o al gemelo malvado de Spiderman ( _como el héroe a veces lo llamaba),_ cantando **"** **I'm a Believer** _ **"**_ en los tejados de New York. No porque le importara, porque por primera en mucho tiempo, Wade quería seguir vivo.

FIN.

¡Yay *w*! (happy dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ!

Sencillamente se ven muy lindos juntos O(*w*)O, así que espero les haya gustado.

Oks, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: " **Reviewer this histoy/chapter"** no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice **"Ann Saotomo"** en la parte de arriba.

Se despide:

Ann (happy dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ!


End file.
